


Adrenaline Burn

by TallyDubh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confident Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, Glitter, Hard and Fast sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, adrenaline rush, bath bombs, safe sex, stealth suit of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallyDubh/pseuds/TallyDubh
Summary: Steve shows up at Trish’s front door after a mission riding an adrenaline high. Things get steamy.





	Adrenaline Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tilltheendwilliwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/gifts).



It never failed. You get into the bath, get comfortable, and someone knocks on the front door.

Grumbling, Trish climbed out of the tub. After a quick rub down with a towel, just enough to stop the dripping, she grabbed her robe. Silk, and brightly colored, the robe barely covered all the important bits. A quick glance in the mirror reminded Trish to whisk the shower cap off her hair. 

Another round of hard knocks on the front door left Trish cursing fluently in three languages as she stomped down the hallway. It had been a long day, and she’d crawled straight into the tub after getting home from the clinic. 

“Hold your fucking horses! I’m coming!” Trish called. She turned into the living room even as she finished tying the robe closed around herself. The knocking had finally stopped, but she knew whoever was there was simply waiting for her to answer the door. She stopped for a moment in the entryway to catch her breath and try to put a smile on her face. No matter how annoying it was to be pulled out of her bath, there was no need to be snappish with whoever this was. 

Finally feeling centered, Trish unlocked the door and pulled it open. On the other side, she found her boyfriend. Steve was obviously fresh from a mission, still had his suit on. Helmet under his arm, shield on his back. He didn’t appear to be injured, didn’t have any blood that she could see anywhere. 

The hunger in his face was something she’d seen often enough, and Trish could feel a wicked grin split her face. Maybe having her bath interrupted wasn’t such a bad thing after all. 

Reaching through the half open door, Trish grabbed Steve by his belt and dragged him stumbling into her apartment. His helmet tumbled from under his arm and rolled a few feet to rest against the table. Their lips met in a fierce kiss, even as his hands landed on her ass. Hoisting her up until she could wrap her legs around his waist, he kicked the door closed behind them. 

Trish gasped when the buckle on his belt ground into her pubic mound just above her clit. Steve used her open mouth to his advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She knew she tasted of white wine. He still moaned at the first taste and swept his tongue into the corners of her mouth. Her hands scrabbled at him, trying to find something to grip on his suit. With a clang and a rattle, his shield fell from his back, her scrambling dislodging it. 

Steve jerked away from her lips to look down, watching the shield clatter against the hardwood floor until it settled. She opened her mouth to apologize, but he just shrugged. Trish’s back thumped into the wall, quickly followed by her head when his lips found her neck. This time her hands found a grip on his shoulder harness. Moans fell from her lips as he sucked harshly on the side of her neck. She’d have a mark there. 

“Fuck!” Trish gasped. Steve had shifted so the hard line of his erection was now pressed hard against her slit. The rough fabric of his pants caused a delicious friction. His fingers dug into her ass as he ground into her. 

He stilled at her first hiss, panting heavily into the curve of her neck for a moment before speaking. His voice was deep and gravely. It sent a shiver down her spine. 

“Sorry, Babydoll. Kinda runnin’ on adrenaline.” Steve said, loosening his grip to let her settle back on her feet. Trish made an affronted noise, tugged on his shoulder harness and clamped her thighs around his waist. 

“Don’t you fucking dare stop, Steven. You interrupted my bath, make it worth my while.” Trish nearly snarled the words. When Steve pulled back to look at her with wide eyes, she grinned wolfishly at him. A dirty grind of her hips against him had him laughing breathlessly. He kissed her again, pressing her tighter into the wall. Using it as leverage, he slid his hands under her robe to take two handfuls of her ass. 

His gloves were rough against her skin but she didn’t care, so long as he kept kissing her like that. Heat pooled in her belly and she could feel her slick starting to soak the front of his pants. Trish moaned loudly when he sucked her lower lip into his mouth, nipping at it gently. 

She was so caught up in what he was doing with his mouth, that she’d lost track of his hands. The sudden touch of one of his fingers against her pussy had her throwing her head back with a soft cry. One callused fingertip circled her entrance, dipping in just a little bit every third or fourth pass. 

“Already soaked for me, Doll,” Steve said, leaning down to brush the edge of her robe out of the way with his nose. His tongue was warm against the swell of her breast he revealed. Trish opened her mouth to retort, only to nearly choke on her own breath with the finger teasing her sank inside far enough the fabric of his fingerless glove rested against her skin. She shuddered and moaned at the duel sensation.

Trish had lost track of his movements again. His lips wrapping around her tight nipple shocked another soft cry from her lips; she hadn’t known he’d moved her robe that much. Loosening her grip on the straps, she slid her hands into his hair. Her blunt nails scraped over his scalp before she got a good grip on his hair. Steve’s moan vibrated against her nipple, causing a heavy tingle to slide down her spine. 

“Fuck! Steve! I need…” Trish broke off when he ground his erection into her clit. Fucking super soldier coordination! She was overwhelmed by the sensations assaulting her body. How did he even manage to have his finger inside of her? He let her nipple out of his mouth with a wet pop. 

“What was that, Babydoll? I didn’t catch all of it.” Steve asked, even as he grinned wickedly at her. Trish used her grip on his hair to pull his head back, baring his throat to her. She knew he’d let her do it, knew there was no way she’d have been able to do it otherwise. 

“I need you to fuck me already.” She ground out, even as her eyelids fluttered in pleasure. Steve’s eyes darkened, the grin on his face slowly fading as he looked at her with so much heat she wondered if she would burn from it. He was all controlled movements suddenly, all but the pounding of his pulse in his throat and the soft pants falling from his slightly parted lips. 

“Gonna have to put you down then, Doll.” Steve said. Trish shuddered at his voice, gravely with an edge of danger to it. She loved that tone, loved it when she could get him into such a mindset so easily. She unwound her legs from his waist, letting go of his hair. Steve carefully lowered her to the floor, keeping a grip on her hips so she didn’t fall when her legs wobbled under her. When she was steady on her feet, leaning heavily against the wall, he took a step back. 

Trish watched with lidded eyes as he reached into one of the many pouches on his belt. She plucked the foil package out of his hand when it appeared, returning his smile when he gave her one. Steve unbuckled his belt, even as she pulled the knot from her sash. His eyes blazed as they fell to the long line of naked flesh she revealed, even as his hands dropped to his fly. Her eyes followed his hands, and she gulped tightly when he popped the button open. 

She licked her lips when he shoved his pants and boxer briefs down enough that his erection sprang free. Before she could drop to her knees in front of him, his fingers were under her chin making her look at his face. 

“Maybe later, Babydoll. Right now I just wanna be inside you.” Steve said, keeping her eyes on his for a moment. Trish smirked and nodded, tearing the package in her hands open. 

“Just as good.” She said, reaching out and rolling the condom onto him. One of his hands landed hard against the wall as his eyes rolled back. Giggling at how responsive he was, she stroked her fingertips over him. Just hard enough he could feel a feather light touch through the condom. He whimpered. Actually whimpered before his eyes popped open. Trish grinned at him, even as she took a firm grip on the shoulder straps once more. Steve’s hands slid under her robe to cup the back of her thighs. 

Trish jumped as he lifted and the next moment he was slowly filling her. How they’d managed to get lined up perfectly the first time she’d never know. She didn’t care at that moment however. All she cared about was the delicious stretch as he sank into her. She hooked her legs around his hips, digging her heels into the back of his thighs as he hilted. Steve’s breath was hot against her cheek, and the smell of his sweat and city dust was thick in her nose. 

She didn’t come, but it was a close thing, leaving her trembling in his arms. His thumbs stroked against her flank, and a chaste kiss landed on her cheek. Blinking open eyes she didn’t know she’d closed, she looked into eyes that were nothing more than a thin ring of blue around blown out pupils. She let her head thump back against the wall, nodding sluggishly to him. 

Instead of moving his hips, Steve carefully shifted one of his hands until he could fit it between his hip and her thigh. 

“Come on, Doll. Bend for me.” Steve asked, never breaking eye contact with her. Swallowing, Trish helped him bend her in half. Her knees hung over his elbows, his hands gripping her hips as best they could. His cock sank another half inch deeper and she cried out at the feeling. Now only her shoulders were pressed against the wall, and all of her weight rested in his hands. It was an intoxicating feeling, knowing he’d never drop her. 

She used her grip on his suit to pull him to her for a sloppy kiss. It was only then that he began to thrust. Softly at first, making sure he wasn’t hurting her. The pace picked up quickly though, and before long his hips were pistoning against her. Harder and faster than he’d ever fucked her before. Not enough to hurt, though she knew she would feel it for a few days. And would for certain have bruises on her hips. Trish only grinned wolfishly at the thought, even as her orgasm came rushing at her. 

Steve slowed only a little when she threw her head back and screamed his name. He gritted his teeth and cussed fluidly as she clenched around him. But he continued to fuck her through it, stretching the pleasure out until she couldn’t tell if she was still coming, or if she was coming again. The pleasure just built and built inside her as he held her body at his mercy. She could do nothing more than thrash between him and the wall while her body burned with pleasure.

Finally the stars stopped bursting behind her eyes, and she was able to catch her breath. Sweat was rolling down Steve’s face, pooling in the collar of his suit and matting his hair to his head. His breath came in harsh pants. He blinked sweat out of his eyes and glanced up at her through his lashes. Trish’s smile was admittedly wobbly as she realized he’d been staring at where his cock was disappearing inside of her over and over again. 

“Gonna… come for me… Steve?” She asked, intentionally tightening around his cock. He moaned, loudly, and she knew she had him. She did it again, and then again. After the third time his rhythm faltered, and then he lost it completely. Steve’s thrusts became erratic and frantic as he chased his own end. He still managed to not use too much force with her, still kept from hurting her. 

“Fuck!” Steve cried. Trish watched as he came apart, feeling small aftershocks wrack her body as his cock throbbed inside of her. He threw his head back, his mouth falling open on wordless moans as he pressed himself as deep inside of her as possible. The pressure on her clit made her legs twitch, but she never took her eyes off him as he shuddered. Tilting forward, he pressed his forehead to her shoulder, even as he stayed inside her. She knew from experience that he wouldn’t go soft right away. It would take a least another hard orgasam to make him go soft. Perhaps she could convince him to move to the bed before round two.

Sluggishly, Steve lowered one of her legs so she could stand on her toes. Gripping the base of his cock, he pulled out slowly, hissing the whole time. When he was free, he lowered her other leg and helped steady her when she wobbled. Leaning heavily against the wall, because her legs were already starting to turn to jello, Trish watched him as he tied off the condom. 

“I can’t stay long. I still need to get to the debrief.” Steve said, looking at her sheepishly. Trish rolled her eyes and beckoned him with one finger. He came and this kiss was heated, but softer than the others had been. 

“Silly. Go do what you need to.” Trish said, running the backs of her fingers over the scruff on his face. He grinned and kissed the tip of her nose. 

“I’ll come by after. Bring pizza?” He offered, even as he hobbled into the kitchen. Sighing, Trish tucked herself back into her robe and tied the belt. By the time she was done, he was back and his own clothing was set to rights. Thanks to the dark fabric, the wet spot on his crotch wasn’t even that visible. It would probably be completely gone by the time he got back to HQ. 

“Sounds amazing. Maybe this time we’ll even make it to the bed.” Trish quipped, reaching around him to take a double handful of her favorite part of him. Steve chuckled and kissed her softly. A buzzing in one of the pouches on his waist broke them apart. He rushed to gather his helmet and shield, leaving her with one final kiss before disappearing out the door. 

Trish laughed breathlessly when the light out in the hallway hit him because it was only then she realized the glitter from her bath bomb was all over him. Shrugging, she closed and locked the door as he disappeared out of sight. Served him right for interrupting her bath. 

***

Steve rushed into the meeting room to find the rest of the Team and Fury waiting impatiently for him. Flushing slightly, he took his seat at the table and the debriefing began. 

They were almost through their reports when Steve noticed Tony eyeing him from across the table. He was set on just ignoring the other man when Tony spoke up. 

“Steve? Why are you covered in glitter?” 


End file.
